Breadbug family
The Breadbug family is a family of creatures in the Pikmin games. The first members of this family were seen in Pikmin 1, but the actual family was not mentioned or named until Pikmin 2. Along with those listed below, a Vanilla Breadbug is mentioned by Olimar in his notes for the Dwarf Red Bulborb. They have a range of lifestyles depending on the particular species, from scavenging for second-hand kills to actually preying on smaller creatures. It is interesting to note that each member of this family can be defeated or at least damaged by throwing Pikmin onto its back. The family is named after the Common Breadbug, which resembles a bread roll in appearance. Breadbug Pansarus gluttonae Breadbugs, found in both Pikmin games, are the beasts after which the Breadbug family is named. They are unable to cause harm to Pikmin directly, though one can do so by pulling objects away into its dwelling. If any Pikmin are carrying an object while it is sucked underground in this manner, they will die. The beast has tough skin, making it immune to most attacks. They are found much more commonly in Pikmin 2 than in Pikmin. Giant Breadbug Pansarus gigantus The Giant Breadbug is a boss in Pikmin 2. Unlike other Breadbugs, this one is large and has a more cubical shape, looking like a whole loaf of bread. It is by far the largest species in the Breadbug family, but at the same time is considered by many players to be the easiest boss in the game; the boss theme music is not even played when this creature is around, though an exclusive tune is played only in the specific cave sublevel. The more recognizable habitat is located on the last sublevel (6) of the Glutton's Kitchen and consists of only two other Breadbugs, electric nodes, and Anode Beetles. Dwarf Red Bulborb s.]] Pansarus pseudoculii russus Dwarf Red Bulborbs are small, common enemies in the Pikmin games. They perfectly resemble Red Bulborbs in appearance, but with greatly diminished size. They are also diurnal, being active during the day, as opposed to the Bulborbs they mimic. These enemies are easily defeated by swarming them, but throwing a Pikmin directly on top of one will lead to an immediate kill. Throw a Purple Pikmin on it and the Pikmin will remain attached to it while the creature falls. In Pikmin, these were known only to be a separate species from Red Bulborbs, but in Pikmin 2, they were revealed as members of the Breadbug family rather than Grub-dog family. Olimar's Notes in the Piklopedia confuse matters by saying he originally incorrectly identified them as juvenile Spotty Bulborbs, which contradicts what the enemy reel at the end of the first game says; he must, therefore, have realized sometime before leaving the planet for the first time that the species were unrelated. In the first game, agitating one will make it unleash a cry, awakening the nearest Red Bulborb. This, however, doesn't happen in Pikmin 2. Dwarf Orange Bulborb Pansarus pseudooculii orangium The Dwarf Orange Bulborb is an enemy in Pikmin 2 alone. It mimics the Orange Bulborb, but, like all other Breadbug family members, it is diurnal, unlike the nocturnal Orange Bulborb. Being as easily agitated as the Bulborb it mimics, it will notice Pikmin at a greater distance than other Dwarf Bulborbs do. It can be very easily defeated by the swarming or aiming a single Pikmin throw to land on its back. Snow Bulborb that they mimic.]] Pansarus pseudooculii frosticus The Snow Bulborb only appears in Pikmin 2. They are another subspecies of Dwarf Bulborb, these particular ones resembling hairless, miniature Hairy Bulborbs. They are as similar to the beast they endeavor to copy as any other Dwarf Bulborb, and defeated in much the same way. Their most common location is in the vicinity of one or more Hairy Bulborbs, or in cave terrain of snow or ice. Cinnamon Breadbug Pansarus verum A rare breadbug that is worth more pikmin than common breadbugs. Muffinbug A Puffstooled Breadbug that can leave poisonous spores. Territorial Breadbug Pansarus carnivorae A breadbug that eats pikmin. Stale Breadbug Pansarus carcinuli A breadbug that lacks its protective coating, and is more aggressive. Darkfreeze Breadbug Pansarus atronos A Darkfreeze'd Breadbug. Chocolate Breadbug Pansarus cocolatae Either of two breadbugs that are brown and have the ability to revive dead corpses by taking them to its hole. Giant Killer Breadbug Pansarus killerus A four legged breadbug that angers quickly. Dwarf Yellow Bulborb Pansarus pseudoculii flavus Another Breadbug mimic of a bulborb. Dwarf Green Bulborb Pansarus pseudoculii greenus Another Breadbug mimic of a bulborb. Dwarf Blue Bulborb Pansarus pseudoculii cobalti Another Breadbug mimic of a bulborb. Dwarf Brown Bulborb Pansarus pseudoculii fronsa Another Breadbug mimic of a bulborb. Dwarf Dino Bulborb Pansarus pseudoculii prehistoricus Another Breadbug mimic of a bulborb. Dwarf Jungle Bulborb Pansarus pseudoculii feralis Another Breadbug mimic of a bulborb. Dwarf Sandy Bulborb Pansarus pseudoculii granitus Another Breadbug mimic of a bulborb. Dwarf Ghostly Bulborb Pansarus pseudoculii decesae Another breadbug mimic of a bulborb. This one is a dead spirit. Dwarf Mutated Bulborb Pansarus pseudoculii monstre A Dwarf Bulborb that can explode into radiation or anything else. Green Bulbear Larva Chimera-type enemies. Dwarf Mushroomy Bulborb Another Breadbug mimic of a bulborb. Although Puffstooled, it doesn't leave behind poison gas. If the Puffstool that afflicted it with spores dies, the mimic reverts to what it is before it got afflicted. Vanilla Breadbug main article: Vanilla Breadbug Category:Breadbugs